The present invention relates to a centrifugal gas/liquid separator and particularly, but not exclusively, to an air/oil separator. Commercial air compressors and gas turbine engines require air/oil separators for recovering oil used to lubricate and cool the bearings and other parts. During lubrication air under pressure is entrained in the oil flow thus forming an air/oil mixture.
It is desirable to utilize an air/oil separator in order to separate the air/oil mixture for returning the oil from the mixture to the tank or sump for reuse. This places less demand and replacement requirement on the oil filters in the system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a centrifugal separator for separating liquids from gas which has no moving parts, is economical to manufacture, is efficient in operation and requires no inclusion of filter media.